tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minotaur Maze
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Minotaur Maze' (Labyrinth des Minotaurus) ist die zweite Hälfe der sechsten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Restaurant aus einer anderen WeltEines Nachts probieren die Turtles auf einem Dach in der Stadt übermütig ihre neuen mystischen Waffen aus - wenigstens alles bis auf Leonardo, der selbstsicher, jedoch vergeblich ein Portal mit seinem Odachi zu öffnen versucht, was ihm den Spott seiner Brüder einheimst. Donatello hingegen präsentiert seinen Brüdern seine neueste Erfindung: Eine mit einem magischen Kristall versehene Elektrobrille, mit der man die mystischen Energiefelder in der Stadt optisch wahrnehmen kann. Als er die Brille gleich ausprobiert, bemerkt er eine Gestalt, die von außen wie eine normale alte Frau erscheint, sich in Wirklichkeit aber als eine Art Dämonin entpuppt; diese begibt sich in eine Sackgasse und verschwindet an deren Ende durch ein Portal in der Wand. thumb|200px|Eine verlochende HerausforderungDie Turtles folgen der Gestalt auf dem Fuße, und nachdem Raphael das Portal wieder öffnen konnte, finden die Turtles sich zu ihrer Verblüffung in einem von mystischen Wesenheiten besuchten Pizza-Restaurant wieder. Während seine Brüder Platz nehmen, um die örtlichen Spezialitäten auszuprobieren, bemerkt Leonardo, dass das Restaurant mit einem Tunnel verbunden ist, der - wie der Manager des Restaurants ihm erklärt - zu einem tödlichen Labyrinth führt. Diejenigen, die das Labyrinth und dessen Gefahren erfolgreich überwinden, bekommen als Preis "die Größte Pizza der Welt" sowie ein Platz auf der Fotowand der Champions. thumb|left|200px|Das Labyrinth des TodesIn seinem Verlangen, sich seinen Brüdern gegenüber zu beweisen, nimmt Leonardo die Herausforderung leichtfertig an und nimmt auch gleich seine Brüder mit in den Irrgarten, vergisst allerdings in seinem Übermut, ihnen von den Warnungen des Managers (denen er sowieso keine Beachtung geschenkt hat) zu erzählen. So betreten sie den Labyrinth und unter Leonardos "kundiger" Führung verirren sie sich prompt. Dann laufen sie einer Gruppe von lebenden Pizzaküchenutensilien über den Weg, die die Turtles auf der Stelle zu Pizzabelag verarbeiten wollen. Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass die Regeln für die Herausforderung besagen, dass im Labyrinth keine mystischen Krafte verwendet werden dürfen; dennoch kann Leonardo ihren Gegnern mit seinem Schwert beikommen. thumb|200px|Wrath of the MinotaurDoch gerade als der Preis bereits zum Greifen nahe erscheint, werden die Turtles durch herausfahrende Trennwände eingeschlossen, und dann beginnen zwei der Wände sich aufeinander zuzuschieben. In dieser Notlage versucht Leonardo mit seinem Schwert ein Portal zu öffnen, versagt jedoch, weil er noch viel zu viele Selbstzweifel in sich trägt; doch Raphael schafft es, sein Selbstvertrauen durch einige ermuternde Worte (und eine unmissverständliche Drohung) wieder aufzubauen. Kurz bevor sie von den Wänden zerquetscht werden, kann Leonardo endlich ein Portal öffnen, und die Turtles entkommen sehr knapp dieser tödlichen Falle. thumb|left|200px|Der Lohn der SchummeleiAuf der anderen Seite des Tores landen die Turtles direkt im Zentrum des Irrgartens, und Leonardo nimmt freudig den Preis für sich in Anspruch. Doch kaum hat er sich die Pizza geschnappt, erscheint ein weiblicher Minotaurus - die Managerin des Labyrinths -, schnappt sich die Turtles und schickt sich an, die Turtles für ihre Mogelei mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Mit seinem geschmeidigen Mundwerk gelingt es Leonardo jedoch, der Minotaurin so zu sticheln, dass sie ihnen die Pizza freiwillig in den Mund schiebt, nur um zu beweisen, dass ihre Pizza wirklich die beste in der Welt ist. Doch dann verdirbt Leonardo es sich gründlich, als er sich mit diesem Erfolg gleich zum Champion ernennt und nachfragt, wo er sich sein Foto machen lassen kann. Die Minotaurin beantwortet diese Frage, indem sie Leonardo für seine Frechheit eine saftige Backpfeife verpasst und dann dessen Bild an einem Sonderplatz - den für "Schummler" - aufhängt. Produktionsfehler *Obwohl diese Episode serienchronologisch später ausgestrahlt wurde, spielt sie eigentlich direkt vor der Folge "The Fast and the Furriest". Zitate *'Michelangelo': [dabei, in seine Pizza zu beißen] Süßes Seelenheil. [Leonardo schlägt sie ihm aus der Hand] Michelangelo: MEIN SEELENHEIL!! *'Leonardo': WARTE! Ich bin der, der geschummelt hat! Ich habe das Portal erschaffen, um meine Brüder zu retten. Bestrafe mich... ihren Champion. Die Turtles: [zusammen] Ja, bestrafe ihn! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)